two types of insanity
by When-life-gives-you-muffins
Summary: The Hatter has lost his muchness..and luna has some to spare. LL and MH friendship...hints of AK X MH


ok hello readers...yeh i think that this is a oneshot except it will have a few chapters so just go with it. I can't believe no one has thought of this before...I mean they are like ment to meet...like cheese and crackers...that dont get eaten..

WARNING! NO BETA!...please excuse andy spelling or gramar mistakes...its so hard to find a beta...

I don't own Harry Potter or Alice in Wonderland...omg I know big shocker

* * *

On a bitter winter night Luna Lovegood Stood over a deep hole in the earth ,observing it with great interest.

In all of her many moonlight strolls on the Hogwarts grounds she was sure that this hole had never there before.

Many students and teachers alike would have kept walking, thinking nothing of it .For wizards and witches it is not unusual for things to mysteriously appear every now and then.

But Luna knew something was different about this hole. There was something about it that told her it was not normal, even for the magic world.

Her pale gray eyes inspected every inch of the hole , from the colour of its rich brown soil to the way some of the visible roots of the surrounding trees look like a pigmy puff if you squint your eyes. Yes this hole appeared normal, and that made Luna even surer that it was not.

Still extremely curious, she did the only thing she thought to be logical.

Luna jumped into the hole.

Almost immediately she thought that maybe her voice of reason was not always the best to follow, maybe someone's like Herminie's would have been better suited for this situation. It didn't matter now though, she was stuck with her decision now and had to live with the consequences. This train of thought lead Luna back to the present and her current position.

She was falling? Surely she should have reached the bottom of the hole by now?

As Luna continued to fall past the tunnel of dirt ,her body and hair twisted and turned at a rather alarming rate ,she narrowly missed being slammed and crushed by many pieces of furniture .This was all very strange even for Luna's standards.

She screamed when her back collided with a bed and was flung down the hole once again.

Her jacket got caught in a gust of wind and flew away from her ,she reached out to grab it but it was already being pulled into an open wardrobe . It began to close keeping the garment to its self ignoring Luna's annoyed crys to give it back . She was left with only her flamboyant yellow and blue dress (which was extremely ill suited for the current winter at hogwarts) for clothes and her bare feet as she had had no shoes on before she fell in the hole. All of this seemed to be quite normal for Luna to wear.

Just as she was beginning to wonder if she was going to end up on the other side of the world ,Luna covered her face with her arms and closed her eyes as she saw the end of the hole and smashed though the bottom of the tunnel, into a dimly lit room .Confused she opened her eyes and removed her hands only see the room spinning and landed on the floor in a heap. Laying still to see if anything else would happen Luna looked up and realised that her hair did not seem to want to obey the laws of gravity and was standing straight up. She realised that the falling was not over and prepared her self for…thump . Another landing

Luna jumped up on her feet and straightened her hair and dress, confident that the falling and landing was over and looked at her surroundings.

She appeared to be in a large circular room, its faded walls lined with various doors. The floor appeared to be a checker marble print of black and white. It was very stylish and sophisticated type of room that would be much more in place in a late nineteen century house not at the bottom of a hole in the ground.

Bored of this room and egger to explore more ,Luna made her way to the first door on her right which in her opinion was the most welcoming as doors go.

As her feet walked across the cold marble She wished that she had worn shoes .

Once she retched the thin ,patterned door she tried the handle .To her dismay it was locked. She tried another .locked. another…locked. Once she had tried every door Luna took a step back thinking.

'Of cores' Luna told the Luna in her head and walked back to the first door.

Carefully she taped on the door and waited for her knock to be answered

Luna had yet to notice the small glass table that had appeared in the middle of the room and had failed to remember that she had her wand in her dress pocket .

After waiting for about ten seconds Luna pressed her ear to the door and herd mumbling "finally someone knocks ….no one ever knocks ...where has curtsy gone these days" .Suddenly the door opened with a gust of wind and sunlight, causing her to fall though the door with a yelp and stumble to the ground on the other side.

The door closed with a loud snap as luna turned to give a thank you to whoever opened the door but when she did there was no longer a door just a large tree trunk. Thinking that this was stange ,she looked around her and what she saw made her eyes widen .

_Well this is a lot nicer than the usual dirt that one might expect to see at the bottom of a hole_

Luna was in a very colourful place with its many wonderful flora and creatures. Luna was not scared by this place but was very fascinated by it all .she loved the dragon flys and rocking horse flyes as she called them and thought the flowers were slightly snobbish and rude to her she didn't mind them either. Strangely she never met any person on her exploration and was starting to wonder if it was all in fact her imagination and she was out cold at the bottom of the 'normal' hole .

After looking around for a while ,she couldn't tell tow long, Luna heard music playing from what sounded like a gramophone , not that different from the one professor lupin had used in her second year.

Intrigued by the sound she follower the path leading towards the music and skipped over the hill.

* * *

yeh so thats it for now...tell me what you think...i find that i have good idears but when it comes to writing...well...

all reviews are welcome..even if it is for spelling

REVIEW!...please


End file.
